A Roll of the Dice
by Mesita
Summary: For Otogi. Because he needs a good fic. Otogi thinks, no, KNOWS no one likes him. He's an outcast amongst Yugi and his friends. But sometimes things aren't what they seem. [OtogiJou and Seto and Ryou OH MY!]
1. Prologue

****

:: Kitzaku-san ::

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!, Otogi or anything else for that matter. But I do have a Harpy's Brother and they are WAY kick ass!

****

Authoress Note: HELLO?! If Otogi is such a Sex God, where are all the stories with him in it? I would have written one MUCH sooner, but when writer's block is trying to eat through your pajamas when you sleep at night, it's not very fun at all. -.-;

Remember: It's short because it's a prologue!

****

:: A Roll of the Dice ::

What is it about the new guy that makes everyone stare so much? Icy cold stares that penetrate the soul with much more certainty than a knife. It's as if everyone had gotten tired of everyone staring at each other, and the newcomer was someone they could place their forgotten glances on.

That was how Otogi felt. Sure, one might think his life became easier after he'd gained Yugi's trust and companionship. But somehow, things just didn't feel the same anymore. The drive to keep competing, the sudden rush of adrenaline whenever Yugi and his followers entered the room vanished, along with any excitement.

Everyone loves a story with a good ending. They love stories with a conflict, a plot. Whether it be internal, external or both. But if everyone lives in peace all the time, where's the fun in that?

And things are no better when you're the new member of the group. They treat you like you don't know anything, and all you can do is cheer from the sidelines. Who _wants_ to cheer from the sidelines? Sure, Anzu did all the time. But then again, that's about _all_ she could do anyway. Giving speeches did _not_ count.

So Otogi was left in to plunder in shame, peace and the stillness of forgotten adrenaline. While the others battled, blindly, but still proudly in their endless games of Duel Monsters and **worst** of all: love.

This is the story of a young boy and his own quest to be accepted in life, friendship, and **most** of all: love.

After all, we cannot control our own fate, whether we like it or not. So who really can determine who we fall in love with? It's a roll of the dice...

~*~

****

:: Ending Notes::

Kitzaku-san:Alrighty! Remember reviewers, this is a Prologue. I'm trying to size up the story and it won't be as boring as this I promise! It's just an... extended summary so-to-speak, alright?

****

Yugi Muse: Erm... Oh, well in that case, I don't like it. It's _way_ too sappy.

****

Kitzaku: I didn't ask YOU!

****

Otogi: I am _such_ a good muse. Go me!

****

Kitzaku: Sure. –blink- Anyway, review if you want me to go on. And please, please Puh-LEASE give me _your_ opinion on _who_ Otogi should be with! I'm pining over Seto, Jou, Malik, Ryou or one of the Yami's... Actually- Honda's in there too. So please! I need the advice!


	2. Chapter 1: Meet

****

::Kitzaku-san::

****

Disclaimer:: I do not own Yu Gi Oh, Otogi, Jou, or any of the other characters that just happened to be mentioned here. I do however, own the original plotline that doesn't center around Jou in a dog suit. Maybe.

****

Authoress Note: Alright, here's the results from the question I had at the end of the prologue: _Who should I pair Otogi up with?_

Jounouchi: 6

Pegasus: 3

Seto: 3

Honda: 3

Serenity: 1

Yami: 1

Malik: 2

Ryou: 1

So it appears that Jou won! Weee! But Peggy, Seto and Honda _tied_. I mean, woah, who knew that Honda could get such a man, eh? People feel sorry for the guy. I do too, but Jou just goes _so_ much better with him! Peggy's too old and well, I've got plans for Seto.

****

Otogi: ::Covers Kitzaku-san's mouth:: Shhhh!

-.-; Otogi, you just made their curiosity worse.

****

Otogi: O.O!! Gomen ne!

****

::A Roll of the Dice::

"This is fun, isn't it Otogi?" Yugi smiled and took a delicate lick from his ice cream cone. "I mean, now that we're not fighting anymore, things are so much more peaceful!"

Otogi raised an eyebrow and watched the boy try to keep his ice cream from melting too fast. He didn't say anything, however. There was truth in what Yugi said, though. But everything was _too_ peaceful now. About the only competition in their lives was the occasional tournament held at their Game Shops on alternating weekends.

"Otogi?" Yugi looked up. "What's wrong? Are you having another, episode?" At the mention of 'episode' his voice lowered.

The said closed his eyes tightly and came to grips with himself again. "No, Yugi. I'm alright. Just thinking."

"Ok..." Yugi hesitated and went back to operating on his ice cream cone.

Yugi had started to call whenever Otogi spaced out his 'episodes.' They were getting more and more frequent and it was worrying the small boy. But Otogi didn't take any notice at all. Even though he was 'friends' with Yugi and his gang, he still felt left out. There were always heated glares sent towards him whenever they were around.

The only refuge he could find was in another outcast to Yugi's gang.

But there wasn't much of a difference in that anyway. Who would want to be close to someone who'd made a complete and total fool of himself on national television? Everyone perceived him as an evil incarnate who tried to steal Yugi's title. And all it did was raise Yugi's own popularity.

After much fussing, Yugi managed to finish his ice cream cone with minimal mess. Otogi had already finished his _much_ earlier. The two were taking a walk in the park because Yugi felt like Otogi was being left out. At least someone noticed. But then:

"Hey, Yug!"

Otogi's back straightened out and Yugi turned around to see who called. It was no surprise who it was.

"Hi, Jou!"

Jou responded by ruffling Yugi's hair. Then the blonde noticed Otogi. "And... hi."

Otogi grunted a response.

Jou looked uncomfortably at Otogi for a moment and then down at Yugi. He bent over inconspicuously and whispered in the shorter youth's ear. "Why are you hanging out with _dicey-boy_ here? You remember what he did."

Yugi smiled, but didn't whisper. "Otogi's my friend, Jou..."

Jou straightened out, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, well then he's my friend too then!" And his fake smile faded when he saw the death look on Otogi's face.

Episodes like this weren't uncommon. Jou was horrible at concealing his hatred for Otogi. For all he knew, Jou was more interested in Kaiba than he was in him, and that was saying something. Otogi ran a hand through his hair, a sign he did when he was nervous—and concealing it. "You're worse at being a good friend then you were as a dog." He scoffed.

"You take that back!" Jou lunged forward, but was stopped by Yugi's small hands.

"Settle down you two! Can't we get along?"

"He started it." Jou folded his arms.

"And you're being juvenile!"

"I'm not the one with the dice earring!"

"What's that have to do with anything?"

Jou responded only by tackling Otogi before Yugi could do anything. Episodes like this were common too. And Otogi usually had the upper hand, like at this time. He had Jou in a headlock and was smirking wildly. "And you should take that back."

At that moment a group of girls had just gotten their ice cream cones and giggled at the sight. Yugi blushed and rubbed his head. "You guys, you're making a scene!"

Both Otogi and Jou looked at Yugi, glaring. "Hush!"

~*~

"Stop it. If you keep moving, it'll only make things worse."

Otogi growled, but held still. He was sitting Indian style in the middle of the lobby of his game shop. Ryou was hovering over him, cleaning a gash on the side of his head. The silver haired boy tsked before rinsing the cloth of blood and dabbing at the wound again.

"So, you're telling me he _flipped_ you?"

"...yes."

"Jou?"

"Yes."

Pause. " _Jou_ flipped you."

"Yes, damnit, he _flipped_ me ok? I had him in a headlock and Yugi distracted me and he flipped me over his shoulder. I hit the pavement and that's all I remember." Otogi tapped his knee impatiently.

"Alright, I believe you." Ryou wrapped a cloth around the said's head and patted it. "There. What were you doing in the park anyway?"

"I was _trying_ to do some male bonding with Yugi." Otogi muttered.

"Male bonding?"

"That's what _he_ called it!"

Ryou was silent a moment before laughing. Otogi glared at him, obviously hurt and that stopped the boy immediately. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to talk about this anyway. I'll go clean up. My shift is over anyway." Ryou stood up and grabbed the broom in the corner. Otogi stayed sitting in the middle of the floor.

What'd he ever do to Jou in the first place that would get him so mad? Oh, the dog thing. Right. But that shouldn't make him hold a grudge over him forever, should it?

Well, alright. Perhaps it could, but that wasn't the point his mind was trying to make. The point was, he was tired of fighting with Jou anyway.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his back and Otogi looked up to see Ryou's smiling face. "Are you going to move and let me sweep, or what?"

"Right. Sorry..."

~*~

He didn't remember **how** he got there, but the next thing Ryouji Otogi knew, he was striding through the park on a Saturday afternoon, alone and kicking pieces of trash to the side of the path. His head was down and he was deep in though. The past few days hadn't been the absolute best for him. Business was slowing down all because there was a new type of Duel Monster cards and everyone had forgotten about Dungeon Dice Monsters for the time being.

Hands in his pockets, and eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought, Otogi strode on. People around him milled aimlessly, jabbering about this and that. He caught bits of their conversation. Most of it centered around one person liking another and 'So-and-so wants to go out with me.'

It was the same day that Otogi had run into Jou at this very park. Why Otogi came back here was beyond him, but after Ryou booted him out of his own shop, he just found himself here, avoiding the gaze of couples on benches. He'd have to admit, it wasn't his favorite pasttime, but it had to be better than moping in self pity. Which, by the way, seemed to take up most of his time.

But since his head was in the clouds, or more or less not so close to the clouds but near to the ground, he didn't notice someone else who was doing the same thing. It's funny how things can be a roll of the dice. Everything that had happened that day was generally common...

Until about two seconds ago, when Otogi walked headfirst into Katsuya Jounouchi.

****

Ending Notes

Ok. BAAAAAAAD cliffhanger. This was a horrible first chapter, but it should get better I promise! ::bows:: Sorry, minna-san. I have writer's block and a creative streak all in one. It's REALLY annoying. Plus, I'm working on an online comic and I don't even have a title for it... ayiyiyi. 

****

Otogi: Since when did Ryou work at my game shop?

Since I just wrote this.

****

Otogi: Oh...

****

Yugi Muse: I was in it! And Yami wasn't! Weeee! ::dances around:: I'm naked!

****

Otogi: ::grins:: You always ruin my bad moods.

****

Yugi Muse: Hee. ^.^;

****

Yami Muse: O.o;;; R&R? I got... cream cheese and bagels. 


	3. Chapter 2: Discover

****

::Kitzaku-san::

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh, Otogi or... just about anyone else.

****

Authoress Note: Thank a bunch almighty for the kick-butt reviews! ^.^; I'm sorry that a few of you didn't get your choice for whom Otogi would be with. But I had to appeal to the masses or... whatever. It's something to do with politics but who cares about that mumbo jumbo anyway?

****

::A Roll of the Dice::

But since his head was in the clouds, or more or less not so close to the clouds but near to the ground, he didn't notice someone else who was doing the same thing. It's funny how things can be a roll of the dice. Everything that had happened that day was generally common...

Until about two seconds ago, when Otogi walked headfirst into Katsuya Jounouchi.

****

::Chapter 2::

They both fell to the ground, with Otogi quite inconveniently (or conveniently?) on top of Jounouchi. Both their eyes were wide with shock and it didn't take more than a few seconds for them to separate from each other and brush themselves off. It might have been a little obvious to state that they both were also blushing furiously.

It was a while before either of them spoke. Otogi broke the silence, not even trying to resist the urge of hurling an insult. "God, Jou. Haven't you already had enough fun pummeling me for one day?"

"_Me_ pummeling _you?"_ Jou growled. He pointed to his black eye and swollen lip. "You're the one that pummeled _me_."

"Wow, did I really do that?"

"Yes!"

Otogi paused for a moment. Sure, he acted like a jerk sometimes, or at least most the time. But he never intentionally wanted to hurt anyone. Emphasis on _intentionally_. There are times when everyone gets angry or their emotions go haywire. Then you can't control **what** you do. "I'm sorry."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. They were inappropriate for the situation, especially with _these_ two. And it had taken both of them by surprise. Jou's mouth hung open like a goldfish. _Exactly_ like a goldfish. It bobbed open and closed too, with no sounding escaping. The whole incident was actually kind of... cute.

But then sound did escape, but it wasn't even understandable. "I... you... sorry... you... I... what?"

Otogi turned around the way he had came, half embarrassed for showing compassion to someone who obviously did _not_ want him on the planet. Jou recollected himself after Otogi was well away from him.

"Yeah, well, I'M SORRY TOO!"

What was **that** supposed to mean?

~*~

"So much for the peaceful stroll in the park idea, huh?" Ryou had finished cleaning up the place and was drinking a coffee in the back room with Otogi. "Good thing you didn't get in another fight."

Otogi nodded silently. Ryou tilted his head, concerned.

"Something wrong?"

After a moment's pause, a couple blinks and a realization later, Otogi looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

"Oh. Care for a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"Too tired."

"Now I _know_ something is wrong." Ryou placed a concerned hand on Otogi's own. The black haired youth raised an eyebrow at the optimistic Ryou.

"I told you, I'm thinking and I'm tired. I'm even tired of thinking." Otogi forced a laugh.

"Then, what are you thinking about?" Ryou scooted his chair in closer.

The sudden 'invasion' of his personal space was making Otogi a little uncomfortable, but he brushed it off as only nerves. "You know, things."

Ryou sighed. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"NOTHING is wrong!" The chair made a loud screech as Otogi stood up, forcing it to topple to the floor behind him. Ryou's eyes widened and he jumped at the sound, surprised.

His mouth would have hung open, had he not closed it in time. It reminded Otogi a little of Jou earlier that day. "I suppose I should go now. It's getting late." Ryou picked up his jacket and what was left of his coffee. "Good night, Ryouji-san." And, head down, he left the room.

Otogi stared behind him at the door for a while before picking up the chair that he knocked over and sitting back down in it. This 'Pax Domino' was getting to be too much for him. (Note: That's more of a play-on-words. The 'Pax Romana' was the Peace of Rome. This would be the Peace of Domino. ^_^) What he needed was something that could make him toss in his bed at night. A goal, if you will.

His nerves were shot. The slightest thing would force him to go over the edge, in almost any emotion. But what was he thinking about anyway? Truth was, he kept replaying that scene in his head.

__

"I'm sorry."

__

Jou's mouth bobbed open and closed. "I... you... sorry... you... I... what?"

__

Otogi said nothing and turned around, half-embarrassed for saying something he didn't mean.

__

But Jou called after him. "Yeah, well, I'M SORRY TOO!"

Oh, Otogi knew that he shouldn't make a big deal about something like that. It meant absolutely nothing. But then again, that's what was troubling him. What _did_ Jou mean by yelling that? Was he mocking him? Did he mean it? Or was it... just something to say? If it meant nothing, then that's what it was. Nothing. But why did he have this knot in his stomache?

~*~

That next morning, Otogi slept in. cursing, he got dressed and went to the front of his shop and found Ryou in the lobby, already working with some customers. The white haired youth turned around and acknowledged his boss's presence but then turned back to his customer.

Otogi sloshed to the counter to go through the days agenda when a red circle on his planner caught his attention.

9:00 am – Meet w/ Seto Kaiba about co-distribution of Dungeon Dice Arena's with Industrial Illusions.

Oops.

Otogi checked the clock. It was 10:10. His first impulse was to turn to Ryou. "Why didn't you wake me up? I'm late for a meeting with Seto Kaiba!"

Ryou gave him a pathetic look. "I thought you would want to sleep in..."

"But I've got a _meeting!_"

"I don't go through your planner, sir. I wouldn't know." And he went back to helping the customer.

Otogi grabbed his coat. "Watch the shop while I'm out." Was it just him, or was everyone acting odd lately? Ryou wasn't his normal concerned self. Instead, he acted like... a secretary. And everyone knows secretaries are never good at their jobs.

It wasn't long until Otogi came to the huge KaibaCorp building at the end of the block. There must never have been a dull day there, ever. Seto must lead one of those 'exciting' and 'high lives' that everyone wanted. Once he went inside, a receptionist came up to him and immediately latched herself to his arm.

"Kaiba-sama has been waiting for you! Where've you _been_? Hurry, now!" And she hustled him into an elevator. "You've caused a lot of problems, Ryouji-san. I don't fathom that Kaiba-sama is too pleased with your performance. The whole top floor's a mess."

"Sorry-"

"Sorry won't work for Kaiba-sama." She clucked her teeth.

As soon as Otogi was able to recollect himself, the elevator door opened and the lady shoved him outside. "Just take the door at the end of the hall! Good luck, dear, you wouldn't want to see the Master in a tough mood!" And then the doors shut.

Otogi raised an eyebrow. The hallway smelled identical to that of a doctor's office. But he ignored the smell, and headed down the hallway towards a double set of doors. He knocked twice and the left door opened all by itself. Cautiously, Otogi stepped in.

"Kaiba-sama?"

"Please, call me Seto." A tall chair spun around behind the desk in the far side of the room. There sat Seto, typing on his laptop. He typed a few more keys, set the laptop on his desk and stood up. "Well, aren't you going to come in?"

Otogi silently cursed himself for standing there like a baboon and stepped into the office. Seto held out his hand and Otogi shook it. "I'm Ryouji Otogi."

"I know who you are." Seto's seemingly nice demeanor disappeared. "And you've kept me waiting. I'm a busy man, Otogi. Now, what did you want to discuss?"

"My game: Dungeon Dice Monsters." Otogi began. "I was hoping if we could work together and develop a new arena setting for it."

Kaiba paused for a moment. "Dungeon Dice Monsters... that's the game you and Yugi were playing a few days ago, was it not?"

"You are correct, sir."

"Stop with the formalities."

"Sorry, Seto."

"And don't say sorry, it wastes more time."

Otogi fell silent.

"You know..." Seto's voice lowered a note or two. "I like you, Otogi. I'll take this challenge of yours."

"You will?" Otogi grinned.

"Meet me back here. After school tomorrow. We'll discuss the details then. I have other business to attend you." Seto returned to his seat and sat down.

"Thank you si- I mean, Seto!" Otogi bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh, and precious?" Seto said, without looking up from his computer. "Don't be late next time. I won't be quite as forgiving."

Otogi nodded in response, blushing at the name Seto had called him and left the building. On the way back home, his mind was swimming with thoughts of Seto's nickname, Ryou showing too much concern the night before. And also, of Jou's goldfish face. Without even realizing it, Otogi thought: _I wonder if he actually kisses like that?_

****

TBC

****

Ending Notes

Ok, so my 'plan' with Kaiba is only half-evident . ::grins:: But you'll like it, I promise. And don't worry about Jou... he'll show up again sooner or later. I'm getting there! I actually want this story to last MORE than 5 chapters. ::nod::

****

Otogi: I have the feeling I'm kinda OOC.

Yeah well, we can't all be perfect, can we?

****

Yugi Muse: ::sings:: Seto's in the maaaaaaafia!!

****

Yami Muse: And for the occasion, I made R&R soufflés!


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

::Kitzaku-san::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh, Otogi or Jounouchi. But I DO own the rights to thinking up the idea to this story on my own! ^_^  
  
Authoress Note: Well, I'd written this a while ago, I just didn't have a chance to type it up. So I'm at lunch at school right now... starving to death. But I MUST type this so my fans can READ! I know you're dying to know what happens next and I hate keeping people waiting.  
  
::A Roll of the Dice::  
  
CHAPTER III  
  
Otogi walked home alone from Seto's office. But before long, he'd found himself in the park again. It's not that he particularily liked this park, or wanted to be there. He just found himself here. Otogi grolwed at his feet for not takin ghim home, but it was of no use. It was nearing nooon now and Otogi was starving anyway. He figured he might as well have a nikumon or two.  
  
There was a stand nearby. so Otogi picked up the pace towards it. As soon as he got to the stand, he opened his mouth to ask for a nikumon, but another voice said behind him:  
  
"Two nikumon, please."  
  
Otogi turned around to see Jounouchi standing there. He paid for his nikumon and handed one to Otogi. "Here."  
  
Now, THIS confused Otogi to death. He gave Jou a doubtful look. "What's the catch?"  
  
Jou turned a bright, sudden shade of red that threw Otogi off even more. Weren't they enemies less than 20 hours ago? "No catch. It's thanks for yesterday."  
  
Otogi raised an eyebrow but took the nikumon anyway. They began walking slowly in no particular direction. "You're welcome I suppose... but what did I DO yesterday?"  
  
"Ah..." Jou paused to stuff the entire nikumon into his mouth. "You apologized to me when it probably hurt that GIANT ego of yours."  
  
Otogi's eye twitched. "Was that an insult?"  
  
"What? Ah... um... no, you see, what I mean was- WELL YOU DO!"  
  
"I do not! That's insulting!" Otogi clenched his fists which meant killing the poor nikumon. The meaty guts squished around his hands like silly putty.  
  
"But you were so cocky! And you still are, even now!" Jou shot at him.  
  
"I GET LIKE THAT WHEN I'M NERVOUS!" Otogi screamed at him and dropped the nikumon remains on the ground.  
  
Jou's eyes widened and he gasped. Otogi looked puzzled, but realized what he just said and covered his mouth quickly with his nikumon free hand.  
  
"You're... nervous?" Jou snorted and began laughing. "Why are you nervous NOW?"  
  
"I don't know." Otogi turned around and suddenly became very busy trying to brush crushed bits of nikumon off of him. "Listen!" He quickly changed the subject. "Why try and thank me. You hate me, remember?"  
  
"I don't hate you." Jou tried taking a step towards Otogi.  
  
"That's a lie!" Otogi laughed. "You... you flipped me!"  
  
"You made the mistake of pissing me off." Jou put it simply. "But I'm serious. Sure, I'm mad that you humiliated me, but you're still a nice guy... sometimes." he looked right at Otogi's green eyes, and it sent shivers down the black haired boy's spine. "But I never really HATED you. Like yesterday, when you were with Yugi, I said you were my friend."  
  
"I remember." Otogi whispered. "I thought you were mocking me or something."  
  
Jou shook his head slowly and smiled, "I'm tired of fighting. Friends?"  
  
"...Friends."  
  
Jou dropped one arm around Otogi's shoulder. "Great! Now let's get you another nikumon!"  
  
Now, Otogi thought, if life was a roll of the dice, then he most have gotten snake eyes. Jou had changed so much within the last few hours. Otogi figured his pride would have stopped him from being his friend--or being nice to him for that matter. But that wasn't the case. Jou had thrown what pride he had and befriended Otogi. It was a nice feeling.  
  
Otogi watched Jou from where he stood. The blonde was laughing about something random with the seller. His laugh was simple and came so easily. A breeze from nowhere blew and tossed his hair form side to side.  
  
...and Jou came towards him arms extended. He embraced Otogi and whispered to his ear. "There was something I've been meaning to tell you, Otogi.. Otogi..."  
  
"Otogi! You spacin' out, man?" Jou waved a hand in front of Otogi's face. The black haired boy blinked a few times and focused his eyes.  
  
"Yeah...sorry" he rubbed his neck, embarrassed.  
  
"Heh, you scared me for a moment there.. Here, your nikumon." Jou handed it over to him.  
  
"Thanks." Otogi took it. "Ah, let me pay you back."  
  
"No, it's on me. It was my fault the other one... met certain doom." The two of them started laughing.  
  
Otogi big into his nikumon and smiled. Being with Jou wasn't so bad. In fact it was very enjoyable. Otogi felt lighter, and happer than he had in a long time. But, his mind wandered back to his daydream from before.. Why had he though of THAT? Before today, it was so hard to talk to anyone. But now, here in the park with Jou, Otogi felt like he could say or do anything. He finished his nikumon with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, good, Ryuuji-san, you're back!" Ryou greeted Otogi as soon as he was in the door, "I've been meaning to apologize for this morning. I was a little tempermental. How was the meeting with Kaiba-sama?"  
  
Otogi blinked and simply patted Ryou on the head, and in a ridiculously cheerful voice: "What meeting?"  
  
"The... meeting you almost missed this morning..." Ryou said, a little worried.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that meeting." Otogi brushed it off. "It was fun... or something."  
  
Ryou smiled. "I'm glad to see you in such a good mood, Ryuuji-san. It's late, do you want me to make you something?"  
  
Otogi shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks." he pushed past Ryou and sat down at the table, propped his legs up and sighed happily.  
  
Ryou pulled out a broom and began to clean the shop. There was a lack of customers, so Ryou had closed a little earlier. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so happy?  
  
Otogi looked up from the glass he was staring at on the table. "Oh, it's nothing really. I just had a really good day." he grinned wide and started humming a random tune.  
  
"Oh." Ryou stopped sweeping and placed the broom against the wall. He took a seat next to Otogi and took a deep breath. "Since you're in a good mood, there's something I want to tell you."  
  
"Alright, shoot." Otogi said. Nothing could ruin his good mood. His day had gone perfect. It was 8 o'clock and he has spent the entire day with Jou. They went everything and suprisingly had enough to talk about and more. He had come home with a smile for the first time in ages. Nothing could phase it.  
  
"Well you see," Ryou began. He was playing with a frayed part of his sweater. "Ryuuji-san, I..."  
  
Otogi raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Yes, Ryou?"  
  
"Ryuuji-san, the truth is... I love you." he said. "Now, just listen! I've felt like this a long time, that's why I came to work here. I've been worried about you lately. You seemed so depressed and coming back from those fights... I want to hold you forever and keep you safe." By this time, his face was completely red.  
  
Ryuuji Otogi started at Ryou for a long time. His mouth dropped open.  
  
He had thought nothing could ruin his day. But he hadn't expected THIS. Why had Ryou chosen to tell him this anyway? Otogi felt bad and really guilty too. He hadn't realized that he didn't say anything for a while until Ryou spoke up again.  
  
"I understand if you don't feel the same way..." Ryou stood up.  
  
"Ryou.." Otogi managed to say. "I..I'll have to think this one over. I'm sorry." Ryou just nodded his head silently.  
  
Because, the truth was, Otogi was in love with Jou.  
  
TBC  
  
ENDING NOTES: ^___^ Finally, I've been able to type this up! You like? The plot thickens.  
  
Yugi Muse: Dun dun dunnn  
  
Yami Muse: R&R kudosai! 


	5. Chapter 4: Here, have some humor

**::Kitzaku::**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YuGi-Oh, Monopoly, or um… basically anything in here. U.u;

**Authoress Notes: **I know it's been a while. And while I haven't gotten creepy e-mails from random reviewers threatening me to continue this, I felt the need to have to continue it anyway. (I've been getting those e-mails from _Fragile Reviewers.) I can't remember how long it's been since I've updated, but I really hope that you all haven't forgotten about me! I haven't forgotten about you!_

I'm still a big Otogi fan. Though, now my loyalty lies within Otogi/Honda and not Otogi/Jou, but this story MUST continue! ^_^ I'll figure something out, because I basically forgot how I was going to end this thing.

The beginning of the fic will seem sort of hilarious, and way out of character. It's supposed to be like that. I am well aware of the chaos that I am causing by making the characters act how they are. I was talking to a friend and I came up with this realization:

To make things interesting, how about I write each chapter in a different genre? This is stupid humor, and the others were like… drama or angst or just stupid, I'll find a genre for each. Does that sound good to you readers? I could write like… a lemon or a Supernatural or an Action chapter too. ^_^ That'll sprout ideas. Tell me what you think.

**::A Roll of the Dice::**

"I don't understand it."

"Understand what?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" You're… different."

Yugi was seated behind the desk at his Grandfather's CardShop. He looked up at his best friend with worried eyes. Those same eyes followed his friend as he paced back and forth in front of him.

"I'm different." Jou stopped pacing and eyed Yugi with uncertainty. "And what makes you say that?"

"For one, you're not wearing pants." Yugi blatantly pointed out.

"WHAT?!"

~*~

Earlier that morning, Ryuuji Otogi had woken up early and opened up shop before Ryou got there. As usual, business was slow, then again, it's a rare a random gamer would go shopping at 7 am much less on a weekday. It was summer, and as tradition goes—you mainly sleep until half past noon.

Oh, sure Otogi had thought about what Ryou had said the night before. He'd thought about it a little too much in fact. His head still hurt—so in an attempt to make it stop—

"I'll make some tea." He said.

So he did. And it was good.

The telephone rang because it had no regard what-so-ever to Otogi's private time and had this insane way of ringing _right at the moment when you really can't afford it to. Reluctantly, Otogi was obligated to answer the damn thing._

"Hello. Ryuuji Otogi speaking."

"Good." Came the voice on the phone. "Just the man I wanted to talk to."

"Kaiba?"

"That would be me." Otogi could feel him smirking over the phone. How he could feel that was beyond him, but apparently he could. It was sort of like knowing there's going to be a commercial on your favorite show right when you really don't want there to be. This random simile reminded Otogi of his phone and its own knack of being inconvenient.

Phone. As a matter of fact he was talking on one. He must be, because he was holding one to his face, staring off into space.

Shit.

"Otogi, I must speak with you."

The black haired gamer was brought back to reality. "Yes, of course. Do you want to schedule a meeting?"

"No, I'm at your shop standing in front of the door that you managed to forget to unlock when clearly the sign on your shop says it's OPEN."

Otogi sheepishly peered around the corner to see Seto Kaiba standing there outside his shop holding a cell phone.

If he could be more descriptive about how Seto was standing there, he would have been. But there wasn't a way to describe it.

He was standing.

…like a flamingo. Only on two legs.

Holding a cell phone.

That's when Otogi realized it was Seto and not some flamingo standing outside his door.

"Oh, hey Kaiba."

Seto stood there.

Then… he rolled his eyes, "Stop taking so damn long and let me in." He hung up.

So Otogi did so. And it was good.

Seto wasted no time in stalking in a gruff-like manner over to the counter, propping his briefcase on it like an FBI agent, spun it around a couple of times for show until finally opening it.

"You will see," he began, "That the pronoun 'it' was used to describe two different things in the same sentence, and used three times."

"I see." Otogi nodded twice.

"You will also note," Seto continued, "That this briefcase is filled with Monopoly money."

Otogi looked into the briefcase and indeed sat that it was filled with a rainbow of different colored Monopoly bills. He nodded two more times.

"I came to you today," Seto said, closing the case. "Because I want to make a business proposition."

"You want to buy Park Place? I'm sorry, Yugi has that. But I have Illinois Ave.!"

"Tempting." Seto stroked his chin. "But, no. It concerns Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"That works too."

"I thought it might." Seto smirked again. "Sit down."

Otogi sat.

"On a chair."

"Right."

Otogi sat, on a chair no less. Seto sat on one too, to make it even. They pretty much stared at each other for a long time, not speaking a syllable. Otogi's mind wandered off to more random things. Like why the main character of Ultimate Muscle had the same voice as him, and if that was true, he also wondered if he screamed like a girl. He would have to try it sometime, when Seto wasn't around.

Seto cleared his throat and for the third time that day, Otogi was brought back to the real world. Seto had his hand folded in front of him, with a very stern look on his face. "Otogi, I'm here to talk about the cost split for my corporation helping to sponsor your game."

Otogi nodded.

"I was thinking," Seto went on, "20/80."

"Do I get the 80?"

"No."

"Then… 60/40." Otogi grinned. "I get the 60."

Seto sighed quietly and narrowed his eyes to make this creepy death glare Otogi's way. Then suddenly, his gaze softened and he leaved forward. "If you can do me a favor, we'll split all proceeds 50/50."

"… do I get the 50?"

Seto gave him an odd glance. "I'm not answering that."

"Alright then, deal. What's the favor?"

"Hold still."

Otogi's brows furrowed and he opened his mouth in protest. What sort of favor was that? He figured Seto would make him change a dice color to bright purple of something. Lavender might look nice now that he thought about it. But, if he was getting 50% of the proceeds, Otogi performed Seto's favor and he held still.

He didn't see Seto move at all. It was as if for a brief moment he was sitting in a chair across from him, and now he was mere centimeters from his face.

"K…Kaiba? What're you?..." He instinctively leaned back to further expand his personal space bubble, but Seto saw to it to fill that gap almost as quickly as it had been made.

"I said. Hold. Still." Seto breathed. He placed on hand on the chair back behind Otogi's head and the other on his cheek, tilting the black haired boy's head up towards his own. He smirked slightly at the sight of the confusement and shock in Otogi's bright green eyes, and filled the remaining gap between them in a forceful kiss.

For a moment, Otogi sat there allowed Seto to kiss him, when he realized what was happening, his nerves kicked in and he pushed the CEO back, breaking the kiss instantly. Breathing hard, he pointed towards the door. "I assume that will be all?" He spat.

Seto laughed and grabbed the pointless briefcase filled with Monopoly money. "That is all." And with a swish of his trench coat and the ring of the bell on the door, Seto was gone.

Otogi sighed and sat for a while in silence.

Until he slammed his head on the counter.

~*~

"OW! DAMNIT!"

"Jou…" Yugi said, worried. "That's the third pole you've run into in the past 10 minutes!"

"It's the government.' Jou muttered. "They put these damn light poles here."

"You've been spacing out." Yugi said. "It's been like this all day. "First your pants and now poles."

"I'm just tired." Jou shrugged… and ran into another light pole. "OW! DAMNIT!"

Concerned, Yugi knelt tenaciously beside Jou, helping him up. "Maybe I should hold your hand to, you know, guide you away from poles. "He said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. Jou gave a slow nod.

"I don't think it'll do much harm." Yugi pulled him up and they continued down the road, Yugi tugging on Jou's arm every time the blonde was heading for another light pole.

"Uh, Jounouchi-kun?"

"Yeah, Yugi?"

"Where are we going again?"

"No. Clue."

They walked down the street hand in hand a few blocks in silence. Before both of them knew it, they were standing outside Otogi's game shop.

"Let's go in!" Yugi smiled.

"Ah…" Jou's face was suddenly very red and he took a step back. "We've been there plenty of times. Let's go uh, there." He pointed down the street.

"The Florist?"

"No! Ah… the one next to it!" Jou quickly corrected himself.

"… the funeral home?"

"No the other side!"

Yugi only sighed. "Jounouchi-kun, who don't you want to visit Otogi-kun?"

"…we don't get along."

"I thought you spent the whole day with him yesterday."

Jou fell over in shock. "Who told you that?!"

"Honda."

"Who told him?"

"You."

"I did?"

"That's what Honda told me."

Jou scratched his head. "I might have mentioned something…"

Yugi shook his head to get back on subject. "Jounouchi-kun! Don't be shy!:

"Shy?" Jou stood up again. "I aint shy. I'm a lot of things, but I aint shy."

"Then let's go in!"

"I dun wan-"

"HI GUYS!" Otogi's head popped up between them with a huge smile on his face.

"OTOGI!!" Yugi said rather happily, and Jou said it in a shocked-bad-timing sort of way, complete with falling over again.

"Is he alright?" Otogi pointed down at the tangled Jounouchi.

"Yes, he's just been out of it all morning." Yugi smiled.

Otogi scratched his head. "Him and me both.."

Yugi apparently didn't hear that because he went on, "It's not normal for him to wake up this early either." He tilted his head to the side. "He's been falling on his head too much."

"I could be drunk for all you know." Jounouchi said, rubbing his backside.

"Are you?" Both Otogi and Yugi asked with equal curiosity.

"No."

"Oh."

"Why…" Jou looked back and forth between them a little uneasy. "What would you do if I was?"

"Er…"

"Say, Otogi, your forehead is all red…" Jou abruptly changed the subject. "You get into a fight?"

"This?" Otogi rubbed the indicated red spot where he'd slammed his head on the counter. "Oh, I … ran into a desk."

"With your head?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Oh ok. Listen, I'm hungry. Let's go in and eat." Jou grinned, changing the subject for the third time in the past thirty seconds.

"_Now_ you want to go in." Yugi sighed, but he had to run to catch up with the other two who had already beaten him inside.

"There's a kitchen in back, where my living quarters are." Otogi pointed to an unnoticeable doorway. "Go ahead and fix yourself something."

"ALRIGHT!" Jou all but fell into the kitchen.

No sooner did Jou leave, did Ryou walk in the door and signed in for working hours. He looked up to see Otogi and Yugi and smiled.

"Glad to see you're up early, Ryuuji-san."

Unwanted flashback of the night before flew before Otogi's eyes. Then just as unwanted Seto's one's followed. He subconsciously rubbed the red spot on his forehead and groaned. "Good morning, Ryou."

Ryou didn't appear to pay much attention to Yugi when the multi-color-haired boy waved a friendly 'Hello' towards him. (Authoress: T_T And normally I'm a huge Ryou/Yugi fanatic…) Instead, he stood behind Otogi as he put on his work apron. And, leaning forward, he whispered in Otogi's ear. There was a hind of coldness at the edge of his voice; malice. Otogi couldn't quite place it, but it was there, deeper, older and wiser.

"I thought about you last night…" that voice said again, so like Ryou and yet completely different. It made Otogi blush brightly, even more so in the presence of Yugi. But, when Otogi turned around, Ryou had finished tying his apron as if nothing happened and smiled.

**TBC~!**

**Kitzaku****: I just realized this, but pretend the reason Otogi and Jou were so out of it was because er… they had _such_ a great time the day before they were um, dazed with love… or something. Like love zooooombies.**

**Yugi Muse: **Pootaaato Chiiips… I looove yoooou. *wobbles*

**Kitzaku****: O.o; Not that kind of zombie.**

**Yugi Muse: **Oh whatever, I'm playing Castlevania. *stomps off*

**Yami**** Muse: *grins* R&R POTATO CHIPS!**

**Chibi**** Otogi Muse: *takes a chip and spits it out* Fumb Duck! Yoo writed R&R on 'em wif Pewmanent Mawkewrs!**

**Kitzaku****: ^^;;;; *throws Muses in her closet* Don't pay attention to them…^^;**


	6. Chapter 5: An ending

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh.  
  
Authoress Notes: Have you ever written a story... and you absolutely loved it. You were proud of the plotline, proud of your characters, and most of all, proud that you had made it so far. Then, the inevitable happens: Writer's Block. No, I'm not talking about the Writer's Block everyone SAYS they have when it's really an excuse to just not continue their story because they're lazy. It's the Writer's Block that takes a huge steel BRICK and slams it in front of your brain, blocking the once artistic vision that you, as a writer, once had.  
  
I, Kitzaku, am one such victim to the steel brick symptom of the Writer's Block. Any implication I had of continuing this fic to it's end had suddenly and hopelessly died. I can't even think of what I could possibly write next that isn't some complete and total failure. I read somewhere that it's always hard to continue a story when people loved the other chapters so well. How are you supposed to compare to something? It's always hard to keep advancing, when you don't even know where you're advancing to.  
  
I reread this little ficlet. Then I reread it again and realized that I have nothing. How am I supposed to continue this?  
  
I had a few ideas, but I didn't like them. Mostly because I can't stand Yugi or Jou and I had somehow crammed them into this fanfic in the first place. Otogi is the only reason that I am still a YuGiOh fangirl, but I don't want to pair him up with someone that I now hate. I want him with the other reason that I watch YuGiOh. Honda. How am I supposed to fit Honda into this story NOW that I have Otogi in love with Jou?  
  
I thought for a second, I know! I'll just make Otogi realize that he's in lust with Jou, but that's not what he really wanted! Jou runs off with Seto and they have puppies together. And Ryou? I didn't want to torture the poor kid by having his nonexistant love for Otogi to just kind of be SHUNNED out of existance so I decided:  
  
This is the final chapter of the Roll of the Dice. Nothing is really resolved unless everyone grows old and dies. Only then do you really know the answer to the end of a story. A story can still keep going in the time that it was written, no one will know, though. It continues off the pages. so technically speaking, you can leave a story wherever you want and it can still run it's course.  
  
Of course, no one likes that approach because everyone wants to know what went on. Here is the aftermath of all the previous chapters and the slight incidences occuring. Written in Otogi's POV.  
  
**A Roll of the Dice**  
  
***The Final Chapter, and stuff***  
  
It's odd how in such a short time someone's mood can change from wanting to disapear from the face of the planet, to being happy that you're alive and surround by people that know how to show you a good time.  
  
Even if all those people won't leave you alone.  
  
You don't know how many times I've caught Ryou staring at me endlessly while he worked in my store. It was rather flattering at first, I'll have to admit. Yet after a few thousand times of watching him look away quickly, it got on my nerves. Worst of all, hardly any work was getting done. It was as if once he told me how he felt, all his work motivation turned into jelly. I think I liked it better when he was trying to impress me with his mad communication skills and dealing with the customers.  
  
Now it seems like he kept scaring all the customers just by looking at them. It was almost as if he did it just so he could be alone with me. Once he had succeeded in that fact he'd make some small talk like, "Wow, it sure isn't busy today."  
  
Weird.  
  
Jou and Yugi show up more frequently now. Jou moreso than Yugi. I sort of miss the smaller boy, because whenever he's around, Jou tends to behave a little bit more. Jou coming in alone is no longer this wonderful event that I look forward to.  
  
It all started with him sitting on the counter after coming in from the rain and leaving a nice sexy little Jou buttprint on them. Ryou was more furious than I seeing as he had just waxed the poor thing.  
  
From there it went to him being obnoxious and telling off customers, to him breaking things in my store or knocking over shelves. I could even swear he did a few things just to make Ryou go and clean it all up and he could have a word with me alone.  
  
Jou's "private talks" were hardly even talks. I remember the first time we had shared a kiss. It wasn't even particularily that memorable now that I look back on it. At the time I would have done anything for Jou, he was like this angel that I never knew was in front of me. I know now that I was only desparate for someone to love me and I would give myself to them. Why Jou had to be that person, I don't know. Yugi showed me more compassion than Jou did from the start, anyway. Right?  
  
But what is said and done has been said and done. I'd say that I regret it all, but when I remember how I felt when it was first occuring, I didn't regret it then, did I? Everyone has to go through different experiences to build the kind of person that they are today. Once I realized that if I go out with someone, that doesn't necessarily seal us together forever. Eventually our differences will be too much and we will no longer be together. So why even go out with someone in the first place? It's like the great Shakespeare had it, "In love with being in love."  
  
So when I told Jou that I didn't think our secret meetings and late night visits to each other's houses no longer felt special and I needed to just get some space from him, he didn't understand. How could he understand, though? No one really understands how you feel, only you do, because you are the one feeling how you feel. I didn't understand his feelings at the time, either. But I had a pretty good idea, as I'm sure he had one about me. Whether that was negative or positive is really up to him, now.  
  
As for Seto Kaiba. I made the deal with him and I'm reaping the benefits from it. Kaiba's a little upset that he had offered 50/50 and could get any more out of the deal, especially since I refused to get into a situation that would allow him to have his way with me. It was amusing, I thought. He liked to fill my head with interesting facts and numbers regarding business. He'd always say things like, "You and me, Otogi. We're alike. We're not like Yugi and those miscreants. We know how to make it in the world."  
  
Then he'd try something ludicrous like trying to reach inside my pants.  
  
It's also odd how, right when I think my entire life is awesome, I had this great guy by my side, who I could share things with. IE: Jou. I also had a wonderful coworker who would do anything I so commanded, but he still had this creepy dark side to him. IE: Ryou. Then I had a creepy rapist business partner. IE: Kaiba.  
  
I found it all very amusing.  
  
Honda did, too.  
  
Honda arrived in my shop one day, reminding me about the Dungeon Dice Monsters game that I played against Yugi. He also reminded me that I promised to show him how to play the game. I didn't point out the fact that I was practically teaching him the rules when I was battling Yugi. Instead, I gave him a smile and told him that I did remember that promise and I'd hold true to that word.  
  
So three times a week, Honda would come to my shop and I'd teach him the fundamentals of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Despite everyone thinking he was as dumb as a rock, he was a surprisingly fast learner. In a few short weeks he was already at the level of winning an amateur tounrament. I was proud of him.  
  
We came to be close friends, too. Closer than Ryou, Yugi, Jou and Kaiba all were to me. I was surprised to find out that he, too, felt left out and ignored by the people that he called friends. Yugi and Jou were constantly hanging around each other, dueling and ranting about being best buds. Honda felt left out, especially since he and Jou used to be inseparable. Not even Anzu seemed to want to hang around Honda anymore.  
  
I didn't just "hang" out with him because I felt sorry for the guy. No, he was a true friend to me and I liked him. We didn't talk about Duel Monsters, instead, we came up with ideas for Dungeon Dice Monsters together.  
  
He even liked my idea of the lavendar dice.  
  
I realized that, I wasn't looking for love. Technically, I was looking for a love that I didn't know I could get. I thought I was looking for the lust love that I shared with Jounouchi, that Kaiba tried to share with me, and that Ryou had implied. I didn't need any of that, and I don't think I really do. Sure, you might see me walking along with my arm around some girl. But that's to be expected, right? I'm the inventor of a worldwide hit game, and my ego won't let me forget that.  
  
I needed the love of a friend.  
  
I'm not afraid to say that I love Honda. You can take that in any way that you want to. I realized that after my fallout with Jounouchi, I never felt complete, and now I do. Honda was this missing link that sort of appeared from no where, but I accepted him with open arms. I can talk to him and he'd understand, or at least make this effort to try and understand it. I know he probably won't sometimes, as I had said before. Only you truly know what you feel.  
  
Most of all, he knows what it's like to feel left out. Together, we're no longer left out, and that's how I always want it to be. I like being around him, and I don't want to turn this into some romantic love interest.  
  
Because, everyone knows that friendship last longer than love.  
  
I rolled life's dice and after getting an entire row of lucky numbers sevens, it handed me the hardest roll of them all. I took that roll and I kept it. I took what life threw at me and I'm satisfied.  
  
Snake eyes.  
  
-----  
  
Owari  
  
...how many of you actually sat through and read that whole thing? 


End file.
